damn job
by kyozmine
Summary: A YukiKyo KyoYuki fic hopefully it's kind of mostly everywhere in an organized sort. well, Kyo and Yuki will eventually need to get a job, but you decide if that what it's really about. X3 hope ya likes!
1. what an odd day

_Title: damn job..._

_chapter title: what an odd day  
_

_series: Furuba_

_Summery: A Yuki/Kyo Kyo/Yuki fic mostly everywhere in an organized sort. well, Kyo and Yuki will eventually need to get a  
job, but you decide if that what it's really about. X3 hope ya likes!_

_Pairings: Kyo/Yuki_

_Dedication: Sheetahjet X3 you're amazing, dude. XD thanks for feeding my Koyiijku addiction X3 (note: Koyiijku-Kyo/Yuki, due to clumsy typing. XP)_

_A/N: Heh I'm kind of proud of this. X3  
A/N 2: My person-closest-to-a-beta left me. TT.TT  
Person-closest-to-a-beta: --is busy with "serious" conversations--  
So all mistakes are my fault. DX _

* * *

Kyo snorted as Yuki complained about Haru. what could he say? seeing the rat frustrated was just too good! 

"It's nice that he cares, but him being in love with me... it's a little..." Yuki trailed off. Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru were just on their way home from school, discussing different things that had happened that day, when this subject came up.

"I... uhm... I don't mean to be judging..." Tohru started, looking downward.

Kyo snorted again. _'Tohru? judging?'_

"it's just... I find it uncomfortable... that he loves another boy..." she stated quietly. Kyo stopped walking for a bit; obviously surprised at her words.  
_'Tohru's a homophobe!?'_ Kyo quickly caught up with the two, and kept listening to the conversation; not really able to contribute to it.

"I know what you mean." Yuki scoffed. Kyo frowned. did it upset him that Haru likes a guy? or that he likes him?

"You a homophobe?" Kyo asked before his brain commanded it to. Yuki glared at him before answering.

"No. the suffix "phobe" means a fear. I'm not afraid of them, they just make me uncomfortable." Kyo shrugged in response, before all together zoning out of their conversation.

it was later in the day, and Tohru was just finishing making dinner. She asked Kyo to get Shigure and Yuki.  
He shrugged, and got up to get the two.  
Shigure came directly after being called, and started praising the smell from Tohru's food, and begging for some like the dog he is.  
Yuki however, did not come when called. Kyo frowned, but headed up the stairs anyway.

"that damn rat... making me walk all the way up here to get him.." Kyo grumbled, before knocking on the door leading into Yuki's bed room.  
When there was no answer, Kyo started to get frustrated. he flung the door open, but stopped in mid-step.Yuki lay on his desk, head on his history book, and a puddle of drool pooling at the edge of his mouth. Kyo smiled awkwardly. he just looked so... Kyo stomped on that thought process, before shaking the Rat out of his sleep.  
Yuki looked up at the cat, eyes only half open. he made some unintelligent noise, before flopping back onto his book. Kyo's eyebrows scrunched together.  
had Yuki's eyes always been so... purple? Kyo grunted angrily, and shook Yuki by the shoulder again.  
He seemed to be awake for the most part now, for he followed Kyo out of his room, down the stairs, and plopped down at the table, as Kyo went into the kitchen to see if he could help Tohru.  
Tohru welcomed the help with a smile, and dinner was soon on the table.  
Yuki, who was now awake, thanked Tohru happily for the food, and applauded her on how delicious it was.

Kyo looked down at his food angrily. he didn't really know why he was angry, he just... was.  
He stuffed a piece of chicken in his mouth, before he would have the chance to say something stupid.

"Oh, by the way, Yuki, Kyo?" Shigure half asked, half stated. the two boys looked up at him.

"The main house has cut us off, financially speaking, and, unfortunately to say!" he stopped to make a dramatic sob.

"My books have not been selling as well as they usually would. so, I need you two to either get jobs, or live in the woods." he finished, grinning at the two boys, who looked too stunned to speak.

"wait... WHAT!?" Kyo yelled after a moment of silence.

"YOU NEED A JOB!" Shigure shouted, as if he were speaking to an older gentle man who had lost his hearing aid.

"like hell!" Kyo shot back.

"Ok, if you want to live on the streets homeless, and education-a-less!!" Shigure taunted.

"Ah!" Tohru looked up from her dinner at Shigure.  
"maybe... I could... with my job... help pay!!" Tohru exclaimed determined.

"no." both Yuki and Kyo stated flatly.

"I can get a job." Yuki said plainly.

"yeah. ...same." Kyo replied awkwardly.

"VERY good!" Shigure grinned broadly.

"and if you can't find a good alternative, Aya is hiring!!" Shigure laughed his "AH-HAHAHAH!!" laugh.

"No." both Yuki and Kyo stated at the same time.

"Hell, I'm going to my room." Kyo stood up, and stalked up to his room angrily.

"Thank-you, miss Honda, for the delicious meal, but I think I'll go to my room as well." Yuki smiled down at Tohru, before glaring at Shigure, and going up the stairs to his room.

Kyo sat on his bed, head in his hands.

A job? what could he do? cleaning, like Tohru?  
he glanced around at his filthy room. no, that defiantly wasn't an option.  
He could cook ok, but where? a burger place? he wouldn't be good at that.  
he could work with the cats at an animal shelter. he snorted at that thought.  
but that wouldn't work. besides, don't animal shelter only take volunteers? who wouldn't get paid? Kyo grunted, and flopped down on his bed. he'd have to think about his later. right now, he was just too tired.

The next day was hell.everything seemed to get on Kyo's nerves. especially everything that damn Yuki did.  
_'so what if his eyes were purple? that was just a mental hiccup. right?'_  
His next class was 7th period. the last class of the day. Kyo and Yuki were in Home ec. for that period. and both were thinking on what they could possibly do for a job. Yuki had thought a bit on something easy, like working at a burger joint, but had quickly disregarded that thought. what if someone saw him? not that he cared what other people thought of him, he just didn't like them gossiping about him.  
And Kyo, well, he had tried to think about it as little as possible.  
As Kyo and Yuki sat down in their separate seats for home ec., the teacher squealed in delight.

"Somaaaaahs!!" she squealed."You two are late! but I forgive you!" It was common knowledge, that their teacher, Mrs.. Blake, had one overly ridiculous crush on one Kyo Somah, and one Yuki somah. despite her being married.  
"Now! class." She smiled in an overly-perky gesture.  
"Today! we will be SEWING!!" she cheered. Kyo sighed. After spending the whole day trying not to think about a job, doing something that he was actually good at, and secretly enjoyed, was a huge relief.  
Kyo sat at his table, where he noticed a sewing machine already sat. they were making pillows today; a simple, common, project.Kyo planned to make it actually look nice; instead of bombing it like all the other projects he usually had to go through in home ec.  
Not that he would ever admit it willingly, but Kyo was having a lot of fun sewing his pillow case. And it felt really good after class when it was done. He had chosen a dark blue base cloth; similar to a silk texture, and had added a softer lighter blue fabric for a pocket on the front; which closed with a snap button. He had been really proud of it, but hid it in his backpack as soon as he could, lest others see that he was actually good at such a girly practice.

when the bell rang, both Yuki and Kyo rushed to meet up with Tohru at the front of the building.  
She wasn't there when they got there, and thus, the two waited in silence.  
Yuki sighed, and leaned against the brick sign which read "Welcome to Kaibara high!" and which Kyo was already sitting on.

Kyo looked down at the top of the rat's head, which was all he could currently see of him. a gust of wind flew by them, and Kyo watched as Yuki's silver hair seemed to fly with it. What the hell was wrong with him lately?

"So what do you think about this damn job thing?" Kyo asked, trying to dislodge his mind from Yuki's perfect hair.  
Yuki looked up at the cat; a condescending glare on his face, before looking back at the school doors, for any sign of Tohru.

"Do you care what I think?" Yuki shot out, in the same almost calm voice that still screamed "I hate you"  
Kyo tried hard not to wince. after all, that's how Yuki always talked to him. so this time was no different, right?

"Damn rat. I'm trying to be nice." Kyo scoffed in a low voice. Yuki shot him that condescending glance again.

"so?" He asked, as Tohru approached them. Kyo growled, but surprised even himself that he was not in the mood to fight.  
_'it's just this crazy job thing.'_ Kyo told himself.  
_'that's it.'_ but Kyo could swear he had thought about Yuki this way even before Shigure had told them this, hadn't he? Kyo pushed that thought away, and continued to blame the job issue.

They were almost home now, but of coarse, what day would be complete without a fight?  
"I don't know what I'm going to do about getting a job." Yuki pondered as they rounded the corner to the hill leading to their home.  
"and I don't think anyone will hire him." Yuki said plainly, pointing his thumb at Kyo.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YA DAMN RAT!?" Kyo yelled, standing in a fighting position. this was it. he would fight Yuki, and PROVE that he, Kyo, did not think of Yuki like that. Kyo paused in his thought process.  
_'WHAT? think of Yuki like what? never mind.'_ he thought, before readying himself to fight Yuki.

"Do we have to fight? It's such a waist of time, I'm just going to beat you again." Yuki asked, still calm.

"LIKE HELL!" Kyo shot back. yep. Kyo was sure he hated Yuki.

Yuki sighed.  
"fine. if we have to." Kyo ran towards Yuki, and threw a punch at him; which Yuki easily blocked, while kicking Kyo back in the stomach. He cringed, but refused to give up. he threw a fake punch to the right, and sent his knee up, hitting Yuki's jaw. Yuki collapsed to the ground, and gasped. Kyo had never landed a hit on him before!

"Oh, man, are you ok?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Kyo blushed, then stalked off towards the house.  
"Let's call this one a tie." he called back over his shoulder.

Tohru ran beside Yuki who was still on the ground.

"Somah-kun! are... are you ok?" She asked, worriedly.

"...I'm fine." he responded. had... had Kyo been worried?

"AH! Kyo-kun left his backpack here..." Tohru pointed towards the bag, which was leaning against a tree. Yuki sighed.

"I'll get it." Yuki stood up, and walked over to it. when he picked it up, however, all it's contents spilled everywhere.

"OH NO!!" Tohru cried, helping Yuki pick up random papers, and text books. Yuki stopped, as he picked up the pillow. had this been the cat's home ec. project? surely not, there was no way... this just looked too professional! Yuki picked it up, and shoved it in the backpack anyways, and the two started home again.

"Damn..." Kyo whispered from his place on the roof. he was so sure... he was so sure he hated Yuki... but... then... at the same time... he was so sure he loved him.  
_'wait love?'_ Kyo bolted upright. he did not just think that. but... that did sound right. it did explain a lot. and it did make Kyo smile despite himself. that was right. he loved the damn rat. but, damn. he hated him too. how did that work? hearing two voices, he glanced over the edge of the roof down at Yuki and Tohru.

Yuki had two backpacks on his shoulder, and was touching his newly bruising chin softly.

"Hey, rat." Kyo snapped at Yuki. Yuki looked up immediately.

"You left your backpack back there." Yuki said plainly, dropping it on the ground. Kyo looked at him strangely as the rat headed inside.

"rat." Kyo repeated, stopping Yuki from entering the house.

"what?" Yuki replied, in not quite a question tone.

"there's an orange-bottled liquid in the bathroom closet. dab it on your bruise, and it'll help with the pain." Kyo was glad Yuki couldn't see his face right now, considering the shade of red it was.

"Thanks." Yuki responded awkwardly.

Kyo didn't reply, but merely laid back against the roof, and watched the sky until it began to get dark.

what an odd day.

when Kyo finally came off of the roof, and down into the house, he saw a disturbing sight. Aya had somehow showed up.  
Kyo would have wondered how Aya had gotten here with out Kyo noticing, or why he hadn't heard the snake talking, for he always seemed to yell while talking, but he was too busy being disgusted.

"What the hell are you doing here." Kyo said, rather than asked.

"OH KYO! ARE YOU HERE TOO!? I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE!!" Aya then laughed loudly.

"I was on the roof, you idiot." Kyo spat

"OH, NO WONDER!" Aya laughed again.

"YOU KNOW SHIGURE AND I USE TO GO UP THERE!" Aya yelled loudly.

"ah, yes. I had my "first time" up there... with you! AYA! MY LOVE!!" Shigure yelled, in an overly dramatic love-y voice.

"aw, you...you PERVERTS!" Kyo yelled, silently vowing to never go on the roof ever again. he stalked up to his room, now VERY disturbed. he was quick to lock the door behind him, remembering the _last_ time Aya had stayed over. he shuttered.  
what an odd day, indeed.

* * *

_A/N so? Was it good? Bad? _

_Good enough to continue?? Please review!! They help spark my creativity, and feed my Kyo/Yuki addiction!! X3_


	2. chapter 2

_A/N: XP this chapter is forever short... forgive me?_

* * *

"No." Yuki nearly shouted. 

"But Yuuuuki!! My dear younger brother!! You know what will happen if I get too cold!" Aya whined.

"Then freeze." Yuki tried again to shut his door, but alas, Aya was still in his way. if the lock on his door hadn't been broken...

"I'm going to get a glass of water. Go away." Yuki said firmly. Aya grinned, and hopped into Yuki's room as he stepped out.

"I'll be waiting for you!!" Aya half sung. Yuki stalked down the hall. how could he possibly get out of this?

he stopped as he passed the hall closet. He could sleep on the couch downstairs? but, no. Aya would just come down and cuddle up to him. he shuttered. Yuki then sighed, and opened the door, grabbing a sleeping bag, and an extra pillow. this was really his last choice.  
he knocked on Kyo's door, not at all surprised to see that it was locked.

it took a moment before the cat answered, dressed in just his boxers, and an overly-large night shirt.

"What?" Kyo grumbled best he could.

"Aya's determined to sleep in my room, and my locks broken. can I sleep in your room?" Yuki knew how stupid he sounded right now, and he expected the cat to shut the door in his face, and not let go of this for a month at least. but what Kyo did surprised him.

Kyo turned away from the rat to hide his blush. _'he means on the floor you idiot!'_ he scolded his self mentally.

"Whatever." Kyo shrugged.

"lock the door behind you." he said, before returning to his bed.

"Uh, sure, thanks." Yuki replied, doing as told. he set up his sleeping bag so he wouldn't be too in the way if he didn't wake up as soon as Kyo would, and tried his best to get to sleep.

Kyo lay there, eyes getting use to the dark, and glanced over at the rat, who he was sure now that he loved, but was still thoroughly confused about. he could see a lot of detail for so little light, but then again, he is the cat.

he finally turned over in his bed, and soon nodded off to sleep.

* * *

_A/N so? what did you think, even of such a short chapter? was it ok?? XP hope so! please review!_


End file.
